Elements
Alright guys, I have a series going up. It's called Elements. There are 8 Tribes. Submit your OC, and personality. There are also rogues around the Tribe Areas. Your OC needs to match the element it has. (Water Tribe can be any shade of blue, green, or silver.) They can have any kind of eye color though. These can be any animal, and you can submit more than one. They can have any pattern, with colors that match the pelt color you picked. I have not finished this yet. Water Tribe Queen: Queen Coral- sleek blue female Beagle with sea-blue eyes and white paws Lead Swimmer: Lapis Lazuli- cyan female Dachshund with darker blue markings and blue eyes Swimmers: River- muscular blue male Bulldog with brown eyes and light blue markings Lake- fluffy sky-blue female Ragdoll cat with a pink nose and blue eyes Misty- sea- blue female Jack Russell Terrier with green eyes and one darker blue ear Seashell- sapphire blue female Panda with purple eyes and darker blue markings Whirlpool- sparkly blue female Bulldog with brown eyes Atlanta- turquoise female Persian cat with gray eyes Mako- tan male Pit Bull with cropped ears; former city-dweller Mallow- graceful green-blue female Labrador Many Open Spaces Bodyguards: Ocean- slender icy-blue female Greyhound with white on it Beach- lime male Great Dane with white markings Dream-Sharer: Hydra- aqua-colored female with green eyes Young Swimmers: Shark- lagoon colored male Egyptian Mau with yellow eyes; Rain- cerulean colored female dog mix with icy-blue eyes; Misty and River's pup Cerulean- fluffy blue-gray female Husky Darkness Tribe King: King Terror- black male Boxer with scary yellow eyes and a scar over his eye Lead Shadowhider: Pulse- tall male Great Dane with black fur and brown eyes Shadowhiders: Void- fluffy smoky-gray female Lhasa Apso with yellow eyes Midnight- jet-black male LaPerm with white paws Dusk- dark purple male wolf with amber eyes Shade- black horse with green eyes Grimoire- black female fox with silver tips on fur (Juni) Mirage- sleek black male Collie with blue eyes Skirmish- small, skinny, smoky-gray male Shorthair Thorn- Tall, lithe, broad-shouldered black and brown Doberman with brown eyes (Blueheart) Many Open Spaces Bodyguards: Whisper- gray-and-black female Owl Shatter- ash colored male Corgi Dream-Sharer: Fade- small shadow-colored female Fox Ice Tribe Queen: Queen Snowflake- ice-blue-and-white female Shorthair Cat Lead Freezer: Avalanche- pure white female Shorthair with blue eyes Freezers: Flurry- ice-colored female lop-rabbit Snowstorm- white male Cocker Spaniel Shard- snowy-white owl with silver feathers on wings and chest and ice-blue eyes Winter- ice-blue female Husky with blue eyes and a white muzzle Mountain- dark blue male Husky with a white face and brown and blue eyes Frostbite- light purple female Snow Leopard with green eyes Glacier- white female Husky with shiny blue markings Chill- storm-blue female Penguin with sparkly blue markings Slush- gray-and-white male Longhair cat Many Open Spaces Young Freezers: Many Open Spaces Fire Tribe Queen: Queen Flame-flame-orange female golden retreiver with white patches and brown eye (Cheetahpaw) Lead Blazer: Amber- calico female with blue eyes Blazers: Fireblaze- peach-colored male Timberwolf with flame markings and green eyes Crimson- flame-colored male longhair cat Scorch- red female Dachshund with a long tail with blue eyes Lava- orange male Boxer mix with yellow eyes Hellbark- flame-red male Great Dane Wildfire- shimmering-scaled female Dragon Smoke- dark ginger male Somali with yellow eyes Fiery- red-and-orange male Mastiff Ash- gray water-scorched female Bernese Mountain Dog Many Open Spaces Bodyguards: Cinder- mottled tabby male Volcano- sleek peach male Boxer mix with flame pattern Dream-Sharer: Courtney- plum female Border Collie with two different eyes; former city-dweller Light Tribe Queen; Queen Stacy- pale golden female Cocker Spaniel with blue eyes and copper tips; former city-dweller Lead Brightshiner: Ray- golden male Siamese with amber eyes Brightshiners: Henry- yellow male Bull Terrier with violet eyes and a white muzzle; former city-dweller Sun- massive male Bulldog with green eyes Cleopatra- Egyptian-like Shorthair Morning- yellow female Tiger Dawn- golden male Lion with a flowing orange mane Lightning- pale ginger male Whippet Beam- swift male Shnauzer Many Open Spaces Bodyguards: Sunset- orange-and-yellow male Great Dane Open Space Dream-Sharer: Butterfly- blonde female German Shepherd (named after my friend's username) Wind Tribe Queen: Queen Windrider- dark grey female Greyhound with a with marking and blind blue eyes Lead Runner: Breeze- silver female Great Dane with blue eyes Runners: Storm- storm-colored male Doberman with lightning markings Tornado- gray female Westie with gray eyes Swifty- long-legged female Greyhound-Pitbull-Boxer mix with green-blue eyes Cloud- fluffy white male Chow-Chow with blue eyes Falcon- gray male Collie with gray-blue eyes Whirlwind- swift-running male Horse with a shiny silver mane Peak- tiny male Corgi with a white muzzle tinged with silver Gale- smoky gray female Spaniel Many Parts Availible Bodyguards: Starling- iron-colored male Rottweiler Spiral- silver-and- gray mottled Eagle Dream-Sharer; Open Young Runners: Open Spaces Nature Tribe King: King Bark- dark brown male Beagle with green eyes and green ear-tips Lead Naturalist: Petal- white female Abyssian cat with pink markings Naturalists: Blossom- pink female King Charles Spaniel Petunia- female magenta Persian with green-blue eyes Mud- dark brown male Bulldog with hazel eyes Hazel- hazel-colored female Dachshund with brown and green eyes Fern- green female Rabbit with blue eyes and a pink tail and pink ear tips Forest- scarred male Wolf with brown spots and green speckles Wolf- gray male Husky-Wolf with blue and brown eyes Tulip- orange female shorthair cat with bright green eyes Leaf- orange male Egyptian Mau with green speckles and green eyes Lilac- violet colored female shorthair with green eyes Open Spaces Bodyguards: Bud- small male Jack Russel Branch- brown male Collie Dream-Sharer: Fauna- dark brown female Deer with white splotches Young Naturalists: Oak- dark brown male Golden Retriever with green markings Cherry- dark brown female Golden Retriever with pink markings Open Spaces Chapter One Martha dashed out of the school door, with her brother panting for breath behind her, where Stacy followed. "So, what do you want to do this summer?" Martha asked, her bushy tail flicking. "Hang out with Alison." her brother, Jack answered. "But you ''always ''do that!" Martha grunted. "Why don't we go camping or hiking?" "Nature's not my thing, you know that!" hissed her brother. "Maybe go to the park." Stacy mumbled, her golden pelt shining in the sun. "Sure!" Martha grinned. "Fine." groaned Jack. A reddish Collie stepped closer to Jack. "Hi, Alison!" Jack barked happily, his tail wagging. "Hey!" Alison gave a warm smile at Jack.. Suddenly, the ground shook like an earthquake. But this didn't feel like one... ''What are we gonna do? ''Martha panicked. ''It's like there's nowhere to run. '' The Newfoundland couldn't see anything, but smoke. Glowing eyes seemed to glare at her. She had nowhere to go!Category:In progress Category:Fanfiction